Narthion
One of the Apex Dozen, a member of the Kravarius Triad, and a double agent for the Hammer of Justice History Narthion was once a simple laborer within the Arch-Council of Tyranis. He had always had a penchant of caring for his fellow workers, and his more honorable side was part of the reason he did not enlist in their colossal armies. His work in improving the conditions and thereby efficiency of workers within the Arch-Council received mixed reactions, some believing him to be too liberal for a Diabolith, some believing him to see the natural advantage of good will. Either way, he did not escape the notice of Tyranis, who chose him, along with Cazzadath and Visstass, to test the replicated Kravarius. This was met with disaster, and the three were heavily altered as a result. Narthion found his good will magnified by a factor of ten, making him almost as honorable and for justice as a common Erthus. He found the shift very difficult, especially as he knew, given his position, that defecting could very easily cause more damage and harm than staying where he was. He did his best to avoid direct conflict, and found a useful mix of his potent shadow and light abilities could create the semblance a being was dead when they were merely unconscious, allowing him to still function on the battleground without going against his morals, and he served the Arch-Council for some time. When Tyranis began his conquest for proper, Narthion found he could not keep up with the amount of combatants he was facing, as his method required concentration on one opponent at a time, and he therefore had to resort to killing in order to keep up his reputation. He was contacted by the Hammer of Justice in order to serve as an agent, providing information on the whereabouts of Tyranis and his actions. It is unknown how exactly the organization knew Narthion would be the most suitable candidate for this role, although it is also believed they reached out to many Diabolith, and merely killed those who declined their offer. Narthion accepted, seeing this as a way to do good with his position, and began feeding information to the Hammer. He leaked the whereabouts and time of Tyranis' planned "coup de grace", and the successful defeat of Tyranis is widely attributed to this. Tyranis still was not aware it was Narthion who caused his downfall, so when the Apex Dozen was to be formed; Narthion was invited to help form it. He accepted, seeing this as an additional way to do well in a powerful place. Kortarex later learned the truth, and shared it with his father. The two have been planning Narthion’s public execution ever since. Tools and Abilities Narthion possessed a Kravarius which had power over both the elements of Shadow and Light, permitting him to use both elements at a legendary-helm level. The odd synergies between both elements coming into contact allowed him to use a plethora of special abilities, such as instant incapacitating of opponents, and temporary invulnerability. He carried the Justice Spear, a relic which was altered by the light and shadow energies of the replicated Kravarius, and had the ability to block and store large amounts of elemental energy. It could also release an individual from non-permanent mental effects (so the likes of Vek'Bel'Zzak's mental powers and affectations could not be reversed). Personality Prior to his alteration by the replicated Kravarius, Narthion was comparatively liberally minded for a Diabolith, who believed in protection for the subjects of the Arch-Council. He believed, like all Diabolith, that his people had a right to conquer and rule over the known universe, but that those they ruled over should be treated fairly and justly. He therefore campaigned for better treatment of laborers as he had risen up from those ranks. When he wore the new Kravarius, these feelings were magnified by a magnitude of ten, making him, essentially, an Erthus. He believed in justice for all and was disillusioned with the Arch-Council’s cause, aiming to impede them quietly whenever he could. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen Category:Diabolith